Un problema,una solucion
by Michel-nippah
Summary: El reencuentro de Aki y Endo, mi primer one-shot espero lo disfruten.


Hola! Este es mi primer one-shot se me vio a la mente tras algunas canciones y un poquito de inspiración.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5 y tampoco los pedazos de canciones.

Aclaración: las letras que están entre guiones son pensamientos

En un día común y corriente una señorita llamada Aki Kino hacia deberes del hogar mientras le explicaba practicas de futbol a su primo Tenma (Aunque Tenma consideraba más a Aki como una hermana y la llama Aki-nee) después de que había llegado de la escuela.

Tenma: Aki-nee ¡El entrenador Kudou se ha ido!

Aki: No me la puedo creer si había estado como entrenador del Raimon por muchísimo tiempo!

Tenma: ¿Como es que sabes que el entrenador Kudou había era el entrenador de Raimon?

Aki: Ya te había dicho que yo estudie ahí….

Tenma: Ah si, es verdad, se me había olvidado es que todo el día he estado pensando en… *Quedándose pensativo*

Aki: ¿Uhm?

Tenma: ¡Que el nuevo entrenador es Endo Mamoru!

Aki: *Un poco desanimada* Que sorpresa! Ya quiero ir a conocer a todo tu equipo y al entrenador -Me había prometido olvidarme de Endo, ya que el esta casado…. Ichinose me había marcado hace unos días para invitarme a vivir con el a America, no había sabido de el desde hace tiempo, es un gran amigo, pero sin embargo no lo quiero como "algo mas", además el es de Rika jajajaja-

Tenma: Aki-nee, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo puedo crear una técnica Hissatsu?

Aki: Si tienes un poco de información y sabes que movimientos probaras vas a poder hacer buenas suposiciones.

Tenma: Pero aun desconozco cual es mi fuerte, no se si soy bueno con la velocidad o en defensa, o en….puf! no se por donde empezar…

Aki:*entregándole un plato de sopa* Va a ser un poco difícil: primero necesitas organizar todo en tu mente debes intentar varias cosas, ya que eres centrocampista tu función es recuperar balones, propiciar la creación de jugadas y explotar el juego ofensivo; también debes de pensar en lo que eras antes de empezar a jugar en Raimon, en lo que te has convertido y en el que necesitas ser. Pero estoy segura que lo vas a conseguir, si quieres te ayudare a entrenar después de que acabes de comer.

Tenma: -Woo, nunca pensé que Aki pensara de esa manera, ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de futbol? Bueno supongo que después se lo preguntare- ¡Que rica se ve la comida! Gracias Aki-nee y ¡claro que quiero entrenar! Me debo de apresurar! *comiendo rápidamente*

Después de haber acabado de comer y entrenado un largo rato ,Aki y Tenma se fueron a dormir temprano, ya que, al otro día Tenma tenia que ir a entrenar con el equipo y Aki tenía que estar para animarlo, sólo había algo que le incomodaba :Encontrarse con el ex-portero

Al siguiente día, después de que Tenma se había ido a la escuela, Aki preparaba almuerzos para todo el equipo ya que a la hora que fuera el entrenamiento iba a ir a visitarlos, luego fue a revisar el correo, solo encontró un sobre que decía: Para Aki

Ella abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta lo que contenía:

Admiro tanto tu elegancia al andar,

Lo bien que frente a los demás te expresas,

Esas palabras que empleas al hablar,

Tu simpatía y modo de reaccionar,

Esa mirada, tanta seguridad,

Peinado y físico espectacular,

Tus costumbres, tu estatus... social.

Eres genial...

Lo interesante y agradable que eres,

Tus ropas y tu estilo tan seductor.

Todos te prestan siempre mucha atención,

Me gustaría mucho estar a tu lado.

No me interesa saber sobre tus miedos,

Sobre tus dolores,

Ni de tus fracasos o tus recuerdos feos,

Sólo lo bueno quiero...

Lo que más miedo me da es quedarme sin nadie,

Cara a cara con la soledad...

Me gustaría estar a tu lado

Y no estoy para cumplir tus expectativas.

Atte: …..

Aki: -que extraño-

Después de eso Aki salio de su casa para ir con el equipo de futbol, cuando llego se sorprendió de no ver a Endo pensó que de seguro estaría con un rato con el grupo y tras ver de nuevo a Haruna y platicar sobre todas las cosas que les habían pasado después de se separaran todos se retiraron a sus hogares, Tenma al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto para pensar nuevas suposiciones para crear una técnica,Aki se quedo un rato pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día pero algo ininterrumpió sus pensamientos. Alguien de repente le había cubierto los ojos con una banda de tela.

Aki: ¡¿Pero que…

¿?: ¿Enserio no me reconoces?

Aki:*quitándose una banda de los ojos y mirando hacia abajo* pero si esta banda se parece mucho a la que usaba….. *Levantando la mirada* En…..Endo?

Endo: ¿Qué no te sorprende?

Aki: ¡Por supuesto! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde y deberías de estar con Natsumi….

Endo:*interrumpiéndola* Te equivocas, ella y yo no somos nada

Aki: -pero ellos están….-

Endo: Se lo que estas pensando, si, admito que estuvimos casados pero era solo simple curiosidad, ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros si nos queríamos, y pues ya sabes, no funciono. En cuanto le pedí el divorcio ella no se negó, unos días después Goenji la vino a buscar y se fueron juntos… supongo que habían estado en contacto y Natsumi me había engañado.

Aki: Y bueno ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? ¿Decir Te Amo Endo después de que me dejaste sola? ¿Qué tal, como estas tú y tu esposa? La verdad no se ni que decir después de que me hiciste sufrir tanto. *intentando salir corriendo*

Endo:*agarrandola del brazo* Supongo que te cause mucho dolor, en cuanto me presente como el nuevo entrenador de Raimon me encontré con un muchacho, bastante peculiar su nombre era Tenma, el me contó que tenia alguien en que confiaba mucho y que le ayudaba para creación de técnicas, cuando me entere que eras tu trate de ponerme en contacto lo antes posible contigo.

Aki:*ruborizada* Entonces ¿Tu fuiste el de la carta?

Endo: *ruborizado* Pues si… pero las rimas no son mi fuerte ^/^

Endo: *serio* He venido aquí con un solo propósito y si no lo digo ahora no lo diré nunca así que Aki: ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

Aki: *llorando* Claro que si! Creí que nunca lo dirías, sufrí mucho cuando supe que tu y Natsumi-bak…. Digo! Natsumi se iban a casar… aunque… ¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos?^Te di bastantes señales….

Endo: Por que los hombres tardan mas en captar que las mujeres ^^

Después de eso Endo y Aki se dieron un pequeño y tímido beso, su primer beso, así pasaron los meses Endo y Aki se reunían con el equipo para entrenar y animarlos para combatir a Fifth Sector , a veces salían juntos a restaurantes, en una ocasión….

Tenma: Wao, la comida esta deliciosa! Pero no se compara con la de Aki-nee.

Aki: Vamos, yo no cocino tan rico

Todo el equipo incluyendo a Endo y Haruna: Claro que si! Jajajajaja

Endo: *sacándose una cajita de el bolsillo* -Bueno creo que ha llegado la hora- Ahora que esta todo el equipo reunido quisiera hacer un anuncio.

CHAN CHAN CHAN! MOMENTO SUSPENSIVO xD

Endo: Aki, enfrente de todo el equipo y tu mejor amiga, quisiera decir algo, tu me estuviste apoyando todo el tiempo me animaste cuando miembros importantes del equipo se fueron, y gracias a ti pude salir adelante, no se como no me di cuenta antes, Aki ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Aki: *roja a mas no poder* Vaya pues no se que decir….

Endo: ¿Eso es un no?

Aki: *abrazándolo* Tontito, claro que quiero ser tu esposa ^^

Endo: Yay! Vamos a celebrar :)

Todo Raimon: -Siempre supe que esos dos terminarían juntos-

Y así pasaron los años, tuvieron un hijo…el hijo tuvo un hijo y llegaron al bisnieto.

Aki: Vaya…. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Endo: El que

Aki: Una vez en un partido se abrió un portal de la nada… apareció un joven...Se llamaba Endo Kanon… ¿Recuardas que el dijo que eras su bisabuelo?

Endo: Se me había olvidado… recuerdo que Kido dijo que solo había una manera de confirmar que el venia del futuro...Cuando el naciera.

Aki: Exacto

Endo: Bueno eso lo confirmaremos en cuanto le pongan su nombre y lo veamos crecer.

Aki: Espero que si sea el… soy muy feliz de tener una familia. Junto a tu lado ^/^

Endo: Yo igual ^^

¿Les gusto? Espero que si, me esforcé ^^

Tuve que sacar el FUA! (Fuerza Universal Aplicada xD) ya que ahora no he tenido nada de inspiración.

Bueno nos vemos.

Hasta Luego.


End file.
